


Dead Man's Float

by faffanutter



Series: Fire Emblem Spring Break [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Grinding, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: Byleth and Claude go swimming in a more modern au setting where theyre both college kids on spring break having fun.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Spring Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dead Man's Float

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so theres a lot to do with water in this so i hope you really enjoy water and have fond memories of the feeling of almost drowning.

Everybody was splashing around in the water and having a good time. Especially Claude and Byleth. Byleth the female one. The twins were never sure why Jeralt gave them the exact same name. He always said ‘same day same name’ whenever they asked. I guess when your mom dies in childbirth the sad dad has to make too many important decisions.

Anyways Claude and Byleth were just treading water and chattering to eachother about the semester and other such boring nonsense. 

“So what classes are you taking next year, Claude?”

“Well I’m taking- wait a minute. Did you feel that?” Byleth looks around herself for a minute, confused.

“No? Feel what?” 

“Really? Uh oh. Maybe we should swim away from this spot. I think there might be-“ Claude is immediately taken under the water by something. Byleth sticks her head under to see what could’ve happened to him, but she’s instead met with Claude’s grinning face. He gives her a cheeky peck on the lips before resurfacing.

“You know you can just say you want to kiss me right? You don’t have to fake being taken under by a sea monster.” 

“Where’s the romance in that!” A smile breaks from her cool exterior. 

“Well you see-“ she fakes a far less convincing forced drown than Claude, but down she goes. The game has begun. She swims below him and grabs onto one of his legs, pulling him down with her. He’s not going down that easily, however. He flips halfway knocking off the grip on his ankle, and hugs her by the waist. 

Claude was a gambling man and he knew that she would never leave the both of them to drown, so he tested his luck a bit further. He nuzzled his head right under her breast and bit down. She kicked her legs hard enough to bring the both of them back to the surface.

Once he saw that his work was done he peeled off of her. He wasn’t especially a jealous man, but it was nice to remind everybody now and again with a hickey that the two of them were dating. Byleth couldn’t see it over her rack but she could feel the bruise radiating onto her. 

“What is with you today?” His eyes said it all. He was feeling playful and needy and his lover was right there in her damned bikini looking like a goddess. 

“I love you~” Byleth felt herself blushing despite how stupid it felt. She treads closer to him and he jellyfishes himself back with a big smile on his face. He wants a chase? He’s getting a chase. 

Byleth gets into a more proper breast stroke to follow chase after him but everytime he pushed back she would have far more resistance to get through. 

Claude was always such a feisty one never letting his cards down never letting anything be too easy. Admittedly it did make things feel a lot hotter whenever he finally lets himself be vulnerable.

Byleth swam around the current he was splashing back toward her to be more efficient in catching the slippery fool. Once Claude saw her change strategies he changed his as well by diving down deep into the water. 

Byleth knows she has him now. He’ll lose all his air and have to come right back up where she can grab him. All she has to do was keep an eye on him and wait. And wait... and wait? Where did he go... Byleth looks around to see that Claude vanished from her sight somehow. 

It didn’t take long for her to find him again when she felt a hindered slap to her ass. With the waters resistance it might as well have been a nice pat on the back, but the message got across. Her arms shot back behind her to catch him by the trunks before he could escape again. 

Unfortunately pants cannot hold back a Riegan. Byleth was left with an empty pair a swim trunks in her hand as Claude swam entirely free. Floating on his back arms crossed behind his head, kicking steadily away with a triumphant smile. Byleth had to avert her eyes from the naked erection he was proudly sporting. This will be her downfall.

She scans around to see if anybody else is around to witness this. They all seem to be at a nearby tiki bar. She was getting kind of hungry herself. She looks back to where Claude was last swimming. He’s vanished. 

Byleth starts swimming to shore as fast as she can. She knows it won’t save her from whatever he has planned but it’s better than waiting around. She knew he loved the execution of his schemes to be as difficult as possible for him anyways. The thrill of being chased was something indescribable. 

Byleth looked back and there still seemed to be no signs of Claude. She looked to the shore again and understood why. He’s standing on the shore, dripping wet and butt naked, waving to her. He dives right back in before anybody else could see him. 

He charges towards her but she’s not backing down this time, she keeps her pace of swimming right toward him. She was going to catch him and keep him this time. The two collided in water just deep enough they have to keep effort to float but not so much that they can’t easily touch the bottom of the sea.

Byleth wraps her arms around his waist tight and keeps him held close. He puts up no resistance, he in fact hugs her right back and nuzzles her shoulder.

“Byleth my love, my life, my sweet! It’s been ever so long since our parting! I have missed you with the pain of a thousand pains.” Byleth tosses his swim trunks into his face.

“Don’t pull a stunt like that again. What if anybody saw you?” 

“They would get a sexual awakening.” He purrs, peeling the trousers off his face. Byleth rolls her eyes with a smirk.

“And what is this about?” She lightly strokes the underside of his cock. His whole body forgets about not drowning at her touch. Byleth’s legs do double time to keep them both afloat.

“Something to do with the sun and the pressure of the waves I think.” He says like he’s in a dream. Byleth grips him at the base making his breath hitch. She tantalizingly moves her grip down to the tip as he bites his lip. Then she drops him into the depths. 

Within a few seconds she realizes that might’ve been a bit too mean. As per usual Claude has already vanished from her line of sight. On second thought maybe he did deserve it. 

Moments later Claude springs up behind her and locks his arms around her chest, making her let out a yelp, and dragging her back down into the water with him. He wraps his legs around hers and presses himself against her. Did he intend to drown them both for a bit of grinding?!

Obviously not, he’s not insane. When he feels his air start to diminish he detaches from byleth and throws her toward the surface as he leaps up after her. She swimming closer to the shore as soon as her breath is gulped down. As fun as it is to nearly drown it’s not really great for getting handsy. 

She reaches a spot where it’s only just above her neck and sighs in relief now that she can finally stand on her own two feet. She was in great shape but treading water for so long with your idiot boyfriend being horny at your side takes a lot out of you. Speaking of the devil here he stood looking as an overweight housecat would at his cornered prey. She wasn’t letting him out of this without a lot of teasing. 

She grabs his hips and pulls him into her, kissing him passionately on the lips until she could feel him melt in her hands. She pulled away from the kiss to look him deep into his love struck eyes. 

“I think I might have had too much seawater, I feel stars in my heart.” Claude says dazed. Byleths half tempted to dunk him underwater again. He snaps out of his stupor and in one swift hand movement, Byleth’s bikini top falls off. Claude holds it in his mouth by a string trying to egg her upset on. 

Her chest is underwater so it’s no real consequence to her. He just better give it back after. She wrapped her legs around him and took one of the cups of her bikini into her own mouth. She grinds against him to make his mouth involuntarily open to get her bikini top back. 

She tied the top around his back to fit him as well as she could. The wet bra looked strained around his chest. Claude shook his head out of his aroused stupor to look at what she’d done to him.

“Do I look good?” He questions with an odd amount of earnest. 

“It doesn’t really fit you.” 

“You’re too honest, By” he says defeatedly.

“It looks great?”

“Oh spare me your pity lies.” He whips off the bikini top and wraps it behind he waist to pull her in closer. 

“I know it looks better on you” he pulls her in all the way until they’re snugly stuck together. He leans into her ear to whisper,

“And even better off of you.” Byleth feels chills run up her spine even if she knows deep down that was the cheesiest line he’s ever used. He nuzzles his face into her neck, intermittently leaving kisses and nibbles. The chills she felt before radiate out into heat making her melt into his touch.

Claude makes sure that her legs are wrapped tight around him as he wraps one of his around her. His balance was like a flamingo’s. He then decided to betray that balance by lifting up his supporting leg to also wrap it around her, sinking them both to the bottom of the sea. 

Byleth stared at him with intensity, she trusted his daring moves but this one seemed a dash too deadly for her liking. It mattered not. His eyes weren’t even open. This did not stop him however from feeling up to Byleths wrists and tying them together with her bikini top. She was going to have to buy a new one after all this.

When Claude’s makeshift restraint was done he moved his feet deep into the sand and pushed them back up to meet the air. Byleth was glad to be back in oxygen. She looked down at her makeshift restraint that she could easily get out of.

“Why?”

Khalid shrugs. “I figured it was ruined anyways. I’ll buy ya a new one when we get back.” He kisses her cheek. 

“One more.” She demands. He goes to kiss her cheek again, but this time she quickly turns her head to catch his lips with hers. He makes a sound of approval as they experience each others mouths. A lot saltier than usual. She throws her restrained wrists around his neck to keep his lips on hers.

After a few moments of macking, Byleth feels Claude’s cock start to twitch against her. She tightens her legs around his waist naturally pulling herself teasingly close to a grind. She feels Claude’s mouth twitch out a wince at her light contact. Byleth moves her hips into his with more earnest this time. She could feel the hitched exhale from his nose as his hands reach to grab her ass.

Byleths hips sharply bucked in surprise at the ass grab, Claude bites her lip by accident while trying to bite his own. Her eyes light up at the accidental aggression, inspiring her to tease him more. She loosens her legs grips on him and thrusts her hips in the water, far enough so Claude gets no friction but close enough to graze him with a weak current of water.

Claude isn’t having it. He keeps his steady grip on her ass and throws himself backwards into the water first, taking them both down to the ocean floor. Claude was always so considerate in his plots to almost kill them. He gave Byleth just enough warning so she could take breath before being dragged down. 

He used his grip on her to drag her down to lay on top of him. He grinds their hips together finally getting a taste of what he wants. Byleth plants her legs to either side of him and pushes up with all her strength to get them both to reach air again. 

“I think I might really have a fetish for near death sexcapades.” Claude admits wryly. Byleth is no longer interested in his words he decided to make up. If this was his fetish she was going to really make use of it. She tugs him down by the neck plunging him into the water. Just deep enough so he can come back up for air by his own will. 

Byleth jolts as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. It is what she wanted but he was so fast about getting to it. She watches on in awe as bubbles constantly stream upward as he handles her tits the best he ever has. Far too soon he has to come back up for air, but he has a lustful gleam in his eyes. 

“Yes. Definitely a fetish. Thanks for helping me figure it out.” Before byleth could consider responding he plunged back into the water to continue treasuring her tits. Byleth squirmed at his tongue slowly sliding around her nipple. She moved her restrained hands to grab into his hair, pushing him to take more. 

In a few seconds she receives a light bite. She instantly removes her grip. Claude comes back up gasping for air.

“Hey I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but I still have lungs.” Byleth looked embarrassed about her lack of control. Claude lightly pinches both her nipples making her let out a small yelp. In retaliation she pushes his head back onto her left nipple. She knew she saw a wide grin before he hit the depths again. Brat. 

He paws around down at her bikini bottom and teases his finger around the area of her vagina. Byleth shifts to try and catch his hand to touch her but he’s too nimble and cruel to let her win. He comes back up for air again with his usual smile. 

“Alright, you’ve been restrained too long without any use, let’s change that.” Claude takes up her arms and spins her as a dance before he bends her over and brings her arms behind her back. He holds her right above the water so close she can feel the waves lap at her face. He presses himself directly up behind her so close she can feel his pressing erection.

“I don’t trust what this seawater might do to you internally, so we’re just going to have to get off this way, alright?” He rubs his cock on her bikini bottom to punctuate what he means. Byleth juts her hips back to show she’s into it. 

Claude leans forward to leave kisses all over her back as he lazily rolls his hips into her. Byleth nudges her hips back to meet his on every thrust. Claude bites the back of her neck making her tense up so he can hit her with a slow powerful grind. She groans out as a response. 

Claude straightens up from her back so he can really begin to work on getting them off. He holds her restrained hands up to kiss them before pulling them up to make Byleth give him a better angle. He hooks one arm through her two to keep her above the water while he snakes his other hand back to her breasts.

His grinding becomes a lot more deliberate making his breathing hot and heavy. Byleth rocks her hips back onto him feeling the weight of his dick pressing on her. She masturbated by grinding when she was younger but never with anything assisting her. Having Claudes hands playing with her and his cock helping her along to her climax was something she’d always dreamed about in those days. 

She looked back at him, his hair was almost drooping into his eyes and he was biting his bottom lip as he focused on her. Byleth smiles. 

“I love you.” Claudes eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink giving him a dumbfounded expression. It quickly melts into an open smile as he leans in to kiss her quickly.

“Fuck By, I love you so much.” He treated every I love you like it was something new and beautiful. He ruts into her with a power as if he was just blessed by the goddess. He leaves her restrained arms to rest as he keeps her held up by her rack. His deft fingers do quick work to make her feel close.

“Claude...” 

“Me too.” He grunts. After he feels her body shudder out her orgasm he does quick hard strokes against her letting him climax quickly. His cum shoots out onto her open back. When they come down from the high of their orgasms Claude ruins it by saying.

“Hey look, I sunscreened your back.” With a laugh. Byleth immediately dunks him into the water. When he resurfaces he has a big grin on. 

“Aww, I didn’t think it was that bad of a joke.” He unties the restraints on her hands and ties her bikini top back onto her. He looks down at his own nudity.

“Hey uh, By? Do you have any idea where my swim trunks are?” Byleth calmly pointed 50 feet out to where they were drifting farther and farther out. Claude sighed, exhausted. 

“I think I’ll take my chances being naked.”


End file.
